Bijuu World
by KyuubiDMzF0x
Summary: My MOTTO : Gx ada Kyuubi gx seru


Bijuu World

Chapter 1 : Hachibi's Day

YAOI (Don't Like Don't READ)

Pairings : Hachibi x Kyuubi

Pada suatu pagi yang cerah, Hachibi bangun,...(pasti tahu 'kan). Setelah selesai dengan kegiatan paginya... Hachibi melatih otot-ototnya, membesarkan otot lengan,dada,perut,dll.(klo ada lagi). Dia terus berlatih tanpa lelah.

"Oh Hachibi, lihatlah dirimu. Kau kekar dan berotot" kata Hachibi di depan cemin.

_'tapi kalau segini masih belum,,, aku harus berlatih lebih keras lagi.. oh ya, kemarin aku lihat di TV ada tempat olahraga yang bagus.. Aku coba ke sana' _pikir Hachibi.

Lalu Hachibi segera berangkat kesana. Setelah jalan (pake mobil) bermenit-menit, akhirnya Hachibi sampai di tempat yang ia tuju. Ia masuk lalu...

"WOW..." kata Hachibi kaget menganga lebar-lebar setelah memandangi tempat itu serta orang-orang sekitar yang memiliki hobi berlatih seperti Hachibi.

Hachibi segera masuk... melihat-lihat isi dalam itu lalu ia melihat papan dengan tulisan :

_**Jika anda ingin berlatih di sini... anda hanya diperbolehkan menggunakan celana dalam(CD). Tidak diperkenankan memakai pakaian serta membawa-bawa sesuatu/barang ke dalam.**_

_**JAGA KEBERSIHAN DAN KETENANGAN SELALU**_

_**TERIMA KASIH ATAS PERHATIANNYA**_

_'wah... tempat yang sesuai untukku...'_ kata Hachibi riang dalam hati

Hachibi segera melepas pakaiannya dengan menyisakan celana dalamnya. Ia masuk ke dalam... sambil melihat-lihat isi tempat yang ia impikan itu. Hachibi hanya bisa menganga lebar saat melihat tempat itu, penuh dengan alat olahraga yang 5x lebih cocok daripada miliknya.

Saat melihat-lihat, tidak sengaja ada bijuu yang sepertinya tergesa-gesa menabrak Hachibi.

"Ahh... maaf, aku nggak sengaja... kamu nggak apa-apa 'kan?" tanya pria itu pada Hachibi

"Uh... a-aku nggak apa-a..." perkataan Hachibi terpotong sewaktu ia melihat orang yang menabrak dia.

_'m-manis...'_ pikir Hachibi begitu melihat orang itu.

"Hei... kamu nggak apa-apa 'kan?"

"A-aku nggak apa-apa... Kamu siapa?" tanya Hachibi.

"Aku Kyuubi" balas pria itu yang bernama Kyuubi.

"Memangnya aku kenapa? Trus, namamu siapa?" lanjut Kyuubi.

"Ah.. nggak apa-apa, aku Hachibi".

"Oh... Salam kenal" kata Kyuubi sambil mengangkat tangannya untuk berkenalan.

Hachibi dengan senang hati berkenalan dengan orang yang ia anggap manis itu. Tanpa sepemikiran Kyuubi, Hachibi langsung memeluk Kyuubi dengan erat sambil menjilat-jilat dada berotot Kyuubi

"A-ah... hei, kamu mau apa?" tanya Kyuubi risih.

"Mau 'main' sama kamu".

"Hah... maksudmu?" tanya Kyuubi bingung dengan kata 'main'.

"Kamu nggak tau kata 'main'?"

"Enggak"

"Ikut aku" kata Hachibi sambil menarik tangan Kyuubi ke ruangan pribadi.

Hachibi kemudian masuk ke suatu ruangan(ruangan kedap suara) bersama Kyuubi dan mengunci pintunya tanpa di ketahui Kyuubi. Kemudian Hachibi langsung menarik CD Kyuubi tanpa segan-segan dan membuangnya entah kemana, akhirnya terlihatlah kejantanan milik Kyuubi... Hachibi langsung menegang dan nyaris mimisan begitu melihat keseksian Kyuubi.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH...! Kau bajingan, kembalikan" kata Kyuubi sambil menutupi 'privasi'nya dengan tangannya.

Sekarang giliran Hachibi yang membuka celana dalamnya dan terlihatlah kejantanan Hachibi yang sudah menegang akibat kepolosan Kyuubi.

"Ayolah Kyuu... jangan malu-malu, kita 'kan sesama laki-laki.. ayo buka tanganmu" goda Hachibi sambil membuka tangan Kyuubi yang menutupi privasinya.

"K-kembalikan, BRENGSEK! A-aaaahhhh..." desah Kyuubi ketika 'milik'nya di pijit-pijit Hachibi.

"Ini loh yang namanya 'main' Kyuu..." goda Hachibi sambil mengocok kejantanan Kyuubi dengan cepat.

"A-aaahhhhh... h-hen... nggghh.. henti... kan... ahhh..."

"Diam dan nikmati saja Kyuu..." lanjutnya sambil menjilat telinga Kyuubi.

Hachibi memulai permainannya dengan mencium bibir Kyuubi dengan penuh cinta sembari mengelus-elus tonjolan di dada berotot Kyuubi.

"Ngghhhh..." Kyuubi ingin sekali berteriak... Tapi mulutnya dikunci Hachibi.

_'Anjrit... ciuman pertamaku'_

Kyuubi menggigit bibir bawah Hachibi untuk melepaskan ciumannya, namun itu kesempatan Hachibi untuk memasukan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Kyuubi. Kyuubi mendesah sejadi-jadinya saat lidahnya dipermainkan lidah Hachibi. Entah berapa lama ciuman itu, akhirnya Hachibi melepaskan ciuman penuh cintanya.

"Haah... haahh... k-kau BRENGSEK... baru kenal udah seenaknya"

"Ini namanya cinta Kyuu..." katanya sambil mengusap saliva di bibir Kyuubi

"K-kau... mmmffffftthhhhh..." perkataan Kyuubi terpotong ketika Hachibi mencium dirinya dengan paksa lalu melepaskannya lagi.

"ahh.. haah... SHIT... haaah... hah.."

Hachibi beralih ke leher Kyuubi, ia menggigit.. menghisap lalu menyesap _kissmark _buatannya di leher Kyuubi. Hachibi beralih ke dada berotot Kyuubi. Ia menjilat seluruh permukaan dada Kyuubi tanpa ada yang terlewat. Akhirnya lidah Hachibi mendarat pada tonjolan di dada berotot Kyuubi. Kyuubi mendesah tidak karuan ketika ia merasakan geli di dadanya. Hachibi memainkan tonjolan di dada berotot Kyuubi dengan lidahnya. Ia terus menjilat dengan penuh nafsu tonjolan itu hingga mengeras yang membuktikan kalau Hachibi sukses merangsang Kyuubi. Yap, Hachibi terus menghisap tonjolan di dada berotot Kyuubi. Setelah puas pada tonjolan di sebelah kanan, Hachibi beralih ke tonjolan di sebelah kiri... Ia memainkan memainkan tonjolan di dada berotot Kyuubi dengan lidahnya. Ia terus menjilat dengan penuh nafsu sampai Kyuubi tak bisa berkata-kata lagi.

"Dadamu sangat enak Kyuubi... tenang saja, kau tak perlu sedih karena aku akan menghisap puting dadamu setiap harinya."

"K-kau... jangan ber... ngghhh" perkataan Kyuubi terpotong lagi saat Hachibi mengocok kejantanan Kyuubi dengan cepat.

"Kau hanya perlu diam dan menikmatinya Kyuu sayang..."

"A..aaaaaahhhhh... s-stop... nghh... hen.. ti... kaaaann..."

"Kita lanjut ke bagian berikutnya"

Hachibi berhenti memanjakan 'milik' Kyuubi yang makin menegang, lalu Hachibi menjilat perut six-pack Kyuubi yang lebih kekar nan seksi dari milik Hachibi. Tak diam, tangannya bergerak ke arah dada berotot Kyuubi kemudian memainkan tonjolan di dada berotot Kyuubi. Hachibi terus menjilat-jilat perut six-pack Kyuubi sampai-sampai Kyuubi hanya bisa pasrah pada nasibnya ini. Tidak.. Kyuubi bukan pasrah... tapi Kyuubi menyukai perlakuan dari sang 'seme' barunya.

"Hachibi..."

"ng..." balas Hachibi tak mengalihkan perhatiannya yang sedang memainkan perut six-pack Kyuubi dan dada berototnya.

"A-aku... mmmhh..."

"Apa Kyuu, bilang aja... nggak usah malu-malu" katanya sambil mendongakkan kepalanya

"A-aku... m... mencintaimu..."

Kata-kata itu sukses membuat Hachibi membeku sejenak. Seorang Kyuubi jatuh cinta pada Hachibi hanya karena suka pada perlakuan Hachibi.

"Yaa... aku juga mencintaimu" balasnya sambil tersenyum pada Kyuubi

"H-Hachibi... please touch me" minta Kyuubi

Kemudian Hachibi melanjutkan jilatannya pada perut six-pack Kyuubi. Kemudian ia beralih pada 'milik' Kyuubi yang sudah berdiri. Hachibi menyuruh Kyuubi untuk mengambil posisi telentang supaya Hachibi lebih mudah memanjakan 'privasi' milik Kyuubi. Kyuubi menurut dan segera mengambil posisi telentang.

Hachibi menyeringai melihat 'milik' Kyuubi berdiri seperti menara, ia sentuh ujung kejantanan Kyuubi dengan lidahnya. Lalu, Hachibi menundukan kepalanya menghisap 'milik' Kyuubi.

Hisap, gigit, hisap…

Kyuubi merasa tubuhnya sangat panas dan sesuatu yang ingin keluar. "Hachibi… a-aahhh…" Kyuubi pun mengeluarkan hasratnya di mulut Hachibi dan di telan Hachibi tanpa rasa jijik atau apapun. Tapi tak semuanya, sebagian dimuntahkan Hachibi berikan ke Kyuubi.

Tanpa memberi tahu Kyuubi bahwa ia akan penestrasi, Hachibi langsung memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam lubang Kyuubi. "A-apa yang kau masukkan! Ke-keluarkan!" rintih Kyuubi tak enak.

Jari kedua masuk dan membuat Kyuubi mulai meneteskan air mata, setelah itu Hachibi pun membungkam mulut Kyuubi dengan ciuman panas. Dan jari ketiga pun masuk, membuat Kyuubi ingin berteriak. Tapi dibungkam oleh ciuman Hachibi. Hachibi melebarkan lubang Kyuubi dengan menggerakan ketiga jarinya secara zig-zag membuat Kyuubi menggigit lidah Hachibii yang sedang menggoda lidah milik Kyuubi.

"Sakit Kyuu!" Rengek Itachi dengan paras kesakitan.

"K-kau! Kau ahh… Yang membuatku ngghh… BERHENTI MENGGODA KU Hachibi!" Kyuubi menjeliti Hachibi yang kini sedang menyeringai senang.

Hachibi terus saja melakukan zig-zag dan menyentuh titik sensitive Kyuubi berkali-kali. Setelah ia bosan, Hachibi pun mengeluarkan jari-jarinya dari lubang Kyuubi.

"It's show time Kyuu…" Hachibi menyeringai lebar. Di bukakannya paha Kyuubi lebar. "Ini akan terasa sakit Kyuu… Tapi hanya sebentar…" Hachibi memposisikan 'barang'nya di depan liang Kyuubi.

Perlahan, Hachibi memasukan miliknya kedalam tubuh Kyuubi. "H-Hachibi… Sa-sakit."

Hachibi menggerakan 'milik'nya keluar-masuk ke dalam tubuh Kyuubi, menghantam titik sensitive itu berkali-kali. Sampai-sampai karena gerakan Hachibi ranjang single size miliknya itu berderit cukup keras.

"Ahh! Ahh! Ahhnn! Chi… A-aku... mau… Keluar… Ahh!"

"Serentak Kyuu…" Hachibi menambah kecepatan tusukannya ke dalam tubuh Kyuubi membuat Kyuubi menutup matanya merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa yang tak pernah ia rasakan.

"Hachibi! AHHH…" Kyuubi sudah sampai pada batasnya.

Hachibi menyemburkan benihnya kedalam tubuh Kyuubi dengan sangat dalam membuat Kyuubi menghentakan kepalanya kebantal saat tubuhnya terasa penuh oleh Hachibi.

Hachibi menyanggah tubuhnya agar tak menimpa Kyuubi. Perlahan mata Kyuubi terbuka dan menatap Hachibi. Mereka saling tatap untuk beberapa menit, lalu…

"GYAAA! Apa yang kau lakukan!" teriak Kyuubi kaget yang tiba-tiba aja, Hachibi membalikan Kyuubi tanpa melepaskan 'milik'nya.

" Aku mau menikmati tubuh mu lebih lama Kyuu… biarkan saja di dalam" jawab Hachibi.

Terpaksa, Kyuubi pun menganggukan kepalanya. Setelah itu ia pun terlelap dan disusul oleh Hachibi. "Oyasumi Kyuu…".


End file.
